omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Universal Century
1979 Mobile Suit Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: Awakening, Escalation, Confrontation Mobile Suit Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: EX Revue Gundam: Battle Simulator Mobile Suit Gundam: The Card Builder 1981 Kidou Senshi Gundam Part 1: Gundam Daishi ni Tatsu Kidou Senshi Gundam Part 2: Tobe Gundam 1982 Mobile Suit Gundam: Return of Zeon Mobile Suit Gundam: A Year of War Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Operation 1983 Gundam - Luna II no Tatakai 1985 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam 1986 Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Mobile Suit Gundam: Last Shooting MS Field: Kidou Senshi Gundam MS Field Kidou Senshi Gundam Plus Kit MS Field Kidou Senshi Gundam Plus Kit Tsuki Mobile Suit Z Gundam: Hot Scramble 1987 Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Gundam: Classic Operation Mobile Suit Gundam: Classic Operation - Original Scenario Disk 1988 Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Gundam Sentinel 1989 Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket Double-Fake: Under the Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash Mobile Suit Gundam: Hyper Classic Operation Mobile Suit Gundam: Hyper Desert Operation 1990 Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Away to the Newtype Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Wars 0122 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Duel 1991 Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory Mobile Suit Gundam F91 1992 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory 1993 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam G-Saviour 1994 Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Gundam Tactics Mobility Fleet 0079 1995 Mobile Suit Gundam 1996 Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: The War For Earth Gundam Storm Mobile Suit Gundam Online New Gundam Breaker SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Mobile Suit Gundam v.2.0 1997 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Mobile Suit Gundam: MSVS SD Gundam G Generation: Gather Beat SD Gundam: Emotional Jam Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: The War For Earth Gundam: The Battle Master 1998 Gundam: The Battle Master 2 Gundam: Battle Assault Kidou Butouden G Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1998) Mobile Suit Gundam: Giren's Greed, Blood of Zeon Mobile Suit Gundam: Perfect One Year War Mobile Suit Z-Gundam 1999 Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes 2000 G-Saviour Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo 2001 Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Diver Gundam Evolve Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon Mobile Suit Gundam Z: AEUG vs. Titans 2002 Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Mobile Suit Gundam: Ecole du Ciel Gundam Strike Force Go !!!: Stairway to the Destined Victory: Worldwide Edition Mobile Suit Gundam: Operation U.C. Gundam: Battle Assault 2 Gundam: The Battle Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles 2003 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space Mobile Suit Gundam: The One Year War Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C. 2004 Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War Mobile Suit Gundam: The Ace Pilot 2005 Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO SD Gundam Force: Showdown! Gundam Battle Tactics 2006 Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon Dual Stars of Carnage Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon Memory of Soldier KidÅ Senshi Gundam: SenjÅ no Kizuna Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 Mobile Suit Gundam: Side Stories Gundam Battle Royale 2007 Universal Century Gundam Online Mobile Suit Gundam Network Battle Mobile Suit Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Sensen 0079 Emblem of Gundam Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Gundam Battle Chronicle 2008 Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Gundam Battle Universe Mobile Ops: The One Year War 2009 Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: Gravity Front 2010 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Gundam Breaker Gundam Breaker 2 Gundam Battle Operation Gundam Battle Operation Next Gundam Assault Survive Mobile Suit Gundam: Giren no Yabou - Axis no Kyoui 2011 Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn 2012 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn 2013 Gundam Breaker 3 New Gundam Breaker Gundam Battle Operation Next Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 2015 Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin 2016 Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt 2017 Mobile Suit Gundam: Twilight AXIS 2018 Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative 2019 Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash